Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now
SCi Interplay |designer = |engine = |released = Original: November 30, 1998 Digital: October 17, 2013 |genre = Vehicular combat |modes = Single player, Network Multiplayer |players = 1 - 12 players |ratings = : M : 18 : MA15+ : 15+ (cut) : 16+ |platforms = Windows, Macintosh |media = CD-ROM |requirements = Windows 95 / 98 166MHz CPU 16MB RAM 200MB Hard Disk Space DirectX 6 2MB Graphics card 4x CD-ROM Drive DirectX 6 Soundcard IPX (for network game) |input = Keyboard & Mouse |image2 = Carma2boxus.jpg |caption2 = US cover }} Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now is the sequel to the computer game Carmageddon, released on November 30, 1998. The game was developed by Stainless Games and published by Sales Curve Interactive. It has been released for both PC and Macintosh. Carmageddon II is generally regarded as the best game in the series due to its improved graphics, improved physics and overall better gameplay. It is also the only game in the trilogy which does not have an official expansion pack. Gameplay Single player As with Carmageddon, there are 3 ways to finish most levels: *Complete the race, passing through every checkpoint before time runs out *Waste all the opponents *Kill every pedestrian in the level Three levels of difficulty are available to choose from. As the player progresses through the game they unlock 'groups' of levels. These consist of 3 standard "Race, Wreck, or Wreak havoc among the populace" levels, followed by a mission. Each mission has specific tasks to accomplish, and must be passed to unlock the next group. The game is completed when group 10 is finished, and all cars and levels are unlocked as a reward. The time limits are more generous than in the first game, and the player can kill pedestrians, crash into opponents or perform certain actions to gain extra time. Carmageddon II was one of the few racing games at the time to feature deformable model removable parts on its cars, making for more realistic dents and crashes. The vehicles can be bent in half, leaving them with fewer wheels on the ground, and can even be sheared in half, causing retirement from the race if the damage is not repaired before the vehicle touches the ground. Multiplayer Carmageddon II supports 2-6 players, over a LAN Network or IPX Network. Characters Carmageddon II features 40 Characters, each with their own individual vehicle - 10 more than its prequel. The player can only choose Max Damage at the start, but opponents vehicles can be bought after a race using Credits earned. Soundtrack Carmageddon II features a heavy metal soundtrack with songs from and instrumental tracks from Sentience. #Sentience - Machina Directa #Sentience - Finer Scale #Sentience - Pressure Them #Iron Maiden - Man on the Edge #Iron Maiden - Be Quick or Be Dead #Iron Maiden - Aces High #Iron Maiden - The Trooper Censorship Like its predecessor, Carmageddon II was subject to criticism for the level of violence portrayed in the game. It is rated 15+ by ELSPA. In some countries, the pedestrians (and animals) are zombies, and blood is turned to green slime: In Germany, aliens replaced the pedestrians. Internet released 'blood patches' restore the original human pedestrians. The blood pack was later released in the United Kingdom in 1999, earning the game an 18 certificate. Changes from Carmageddon *The amount of sprites has been decreased - pedestrians, pickups, etc. are now full 3D models. *Items, missions, status, crushage and the mini-map have been introduced. *Cops and the prat cam have been removed, but were planned to be in the game during prototype stages. Some info on those things is still in the final game, but unused. *Different character roster, different locations, different menu styles. *APO now has 30 slots that must be purchased before being filled. *Opponents are no longer stealworthy - they must be purchased. *Levels are organized in groups. *Some things have become more complex (e.g. the physics, Action Replay, powerups). Re-release On October 17 2013, Carmageddon II was re-released via the Good Old Games online store.http://www.gog.com/news/release_carmageddon_2_carpocalypse_now External links *[http://games.sci.co.uk/games/basic.asp?version_id=4 Carmageddon II] at Sci Games *Instruction Manual direct download (ENG - 348 KB) *Review scores at Gamerankings *[http://www.tower.net.au/~robsol/carma/carm2_faq.html RCS' Carmageddon 2 FAQ] *Intro on YouTube *[http://games.sci.co.uk/games/downloads/default.asp?sortType=Patch Carmageddon II patches] at Sci Games *[http://devwam.toshiba-3.com/viewtopic.php?id=313 Carmageddon II patches guide] at devWAM pt:Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now Category:Carmageddon games Category:Mac OS games Category:Windows PC games